Progamer 12
by The digi duelist
Summary: Progamer 12 is an online chat friend whom both Hikaru and Kyouya have flipped for. However, she comes to visit them in Japan and a load more of flipping begins. Kyouya/OC or Hikaru/OC. It depends on who the readers/reviewers ask for.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

**A.N: Please enjoy this story. Also, I would like to say that I'm a person whom enjoy's reviews. Flame me if you will, I either ignore or simply forget about flames and constructive critisism is something I appreciate. I really think there's a difference between the two. Anywho, on with the story!**

**Kaoru- That's really kind of up tight for some one like you to be saying!**

**the digi duelist- Do you want to go back to the Dark Magic Club room's closet?**

**Kaoru-Don't make me go! I'll be good!**

* * *

_progamer12 has logged on._

_thing1 has logged on._

thing1: How was your day?

progamer12: Pretty good. I had a sandwhich at lunch and I ate my first rice ball.

thing1: You don't have rice balls in America?!

progamer12: We do, but we usually can't buy them at the supermarket. We don't have bento boxes either.

thing1: That's horrible.

_theshadowfox has logged on_

thing1: Hey fox, how's tono?

theshadowfox: He's spending alot of time in a corner thanks to the rest of the host club.

progamer12: America doesn't have any Host Club's either, I think.

thing1: You poor commonor! Well, you'll be visiting soon anyway. Fox here can't wait to meet you at last! Although, we should do something to know it's you.

theshadowfox: Maybe we should each come to the club room with our shirts off.

progamer12: Give up mate.

thing1: You're almost as bad as tono, fox.

theshadowfox: That's highly unlikely.

progamer12: I know! We'll all wear name tags around our necks.

theshadowfox: But you don't know our names.

progamer12: Then we'll use our user names.

thing1: That's a pretty good idea pro-chan!

theshadowfox: Alright then, we'll be in the third music room at Ouran High School. I'm hoping to see you there next Thursday pro-chan. Perhaps then, you'll tell us your real name?

progamer12: Maybe, but you'll have to wait and see.

_progamer12 has logged off_

thing1: Hey Fox, what about tono?

theshadowfox: He'll be happy to meet progamer12.

thing1: She said she wasn't very pretty, do you think that's true?

theshadowfox: I have connections in America. Through a long series of questions and pass it ons through family friends, I managed to snag a picture from progamer12's mom. It was tedious and I have not been given any information other than what she looks like. She isn't ugly, but it's hard to explain.

thing1: Why not just email me the picture?

theshadowfox: What fun would that be?

thing1: Alright then, I better go. My brother is back from the kitchen. He doesn't know about progamer12 yet. I wanted that to be a suprise.

_thing 1 has logged off._

theshadowfox: Till next Thursday then!

_theshadowfox has logged off._

* * *

Hikaru laid in his bed while his brother checked emails for his account. Normally, he and his brother would go to hentai chats and do the thing1 and thing2 act with someone. However, Hikaru didn't feel like being thing1 at the moment. There was simply too much waying on his mind. "I wonder what she'll be like?" He asked himself in a low voice. "Hey Kaoru, I've got something interesting to tell you!" He called over to his brother. "I already know about progamer12," said Kaoru before turning to his brother and smiling apologeticly. "You left your messenger window up a few days ago. I was turning it off for you, when I noticed you and Kyouya had been talking to someone." He explained. "We get to meet her next week," said Hkaru before a small, sly, grin spread across his face.

Kyouya sat at his computer desk and looked fondly at a picture of a girl on his laptop. "She's certainly interesting," he said while imagining different perverted fantasies that he could commit. "I really am becoming as bad as Tamaki," Kyouya sighed to himself as he imagined progamer12 in an overly large shirt and black short shorts. "I hope Thursday gets here soon," he said indifferently as he pushed up his glasses. The shadow king watched maliciously as the glaze that shot through the spectacles showed his true emotions.

* * *

**A.N: Wow, this chapter had lot's of lines. At least you could tell what's going on though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**A.N: I want to name progamer12 Yuki, becuase I simply can. Yes, I know it's used alot. But for some unknown reason, I like the name.**

Hikaru and Kyouya smiled as the surrounding hosts readied themselves for opening their club. The hosts were going to do a various costume theme since it was the

afternoon of Halloween. Kyouya was sporting his old vampire costume while the twins wore their old basket ball costumes from when Renge had made the host club

movie. Renge herself was in a Genny Weasley cosplay. Mori, dressed as Frankenstein's monster, was eating cakes with Honey; whom was dressed as a cute pink

rabbit. On the other hand, Haruhi, dressed as a witch, was trying to keep Tamaki off of her. "My daughter look's too cute!" He said while re-arranging his shinobi

costume. Kyouya had previously messaged progamer12 and explained the sitiation. Both Hikaru and Kyouya were curious to see what she'd wear. "Be a bunny suit,"

Kyouya pleaded in a soft, almost silent, voice.

The Host Club all stopped setting up when they heard a knock coming from the host club door. "I'll get it!" Said Kyouya as he anxiously clutched the name tag that was

hanging on a black rope tied around his neck. "Mommy, don't do it! What if it's Nekozawa?" Tamaki asked worriedly, while trying to pull Kyouya away from the door.

"Who's Nekozawa?" Asked a girl with long black hair, golden eyes, a name tag tied around her neck, and an extremely odd doctor's outfit. The outfit was light blue but

the midriff looked like it was torn and the bottom of her leggings were as well. A black shirt, under the blue one, covered the midriff and the girl had nothing but a pair

of white socks on her feet. "Sorry, I didn't know if I could wear these indoors." She said as she held up a pair of light blue lace up sandals. "Better than a bunny

suit,"admitted Kyouya. "Tono, this is progamer12." Said Hikaru as he quickly slung his arm around the doctor girl's neck. "It's nice to meet you thing1, but would you

please remove your arm? I'm not much for disrupted personal space." Sighed the girl. "By the way, call me Yuki." She said before abruptly smiling and turning to

Kyouya. "Thank's for the flight money, now since I know what your'e like, how am I supposed to repay it?" She asked. "That was a gift, I don't want you to repay that."

Kyouya said shyly as he blushed and turned his head away from Yuki's cute smile. "Woah, thanks Kyo-kun!" She said greatfully before bowing. "I got a present for you

too," said Hikaru as he handed Yuki a small box in orange wrapping with a black bow. The girl opened the box to see a pair of slightly used earphonese and a cd-

player. "I have a new one and I know how many times you threatened to take it when we met." Explained Hikaru. "Thanks a bunch!" Said Yuki before randomly

hugging Hikaru. "Who's the space taker now?" He asked through stiffled laughs. "Gomen," she said happily. "Yuki-chan, where will you be staying?" asked Honey. "In a

hotel not far from here." She said while patting Usaa's head. "He's a cute bunny," admitted Yuki. "Why not come stay with us?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together. "I

don't like staying with people I've just met." Explained Yuki. "That's extremely wise," admitted Kyouya. "Hai, but why is Kyouya-senpai being genorous today?" Haruhi

asked the shadow king. "Isn't it obvious? Mommy has adopted a daughter for Haruhi to play with. Oh, isn't that sweet of him!" Said Tamaki before randomly hugging

the newcomer. "Tamaki-senpai, I don't think that's it." Sighed Haruhi.

Both Kyouya and the twins sighed before leaving the host room and walking down through the stairs until they reached the school entrance. "Kaoru, your brother and I

will escort miss Yuki to her hotel. Please tell the others of this intention." Ordered Kyouya. "Hai hai," sighed Kyouya before stumbling back through the school corridors.

"Well, let's get walking." Yawned Yuki. "Wouldn't you prefer a car?" Hikaru asked worriedly. "Relax, I like the fresh air." Admitted Yuki before she skipped through the

entrance and started running down the street. "Catch me if you can slowpokes!" She called to her new friends.

* * *

**A.N: Same as usual, just put whom you all want her to end up with in the reviews. Thus far, I have only got one vote for Kyouya and none for Hikaru.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Or any other anime for that matter. Maybe one day I can buy out digimon from bandai?**

**A.N: The votes are in! Thus far, Hikaru's in the lead. Readers, if you want Yuki to end up with Kyouya, then please review. Plus remember, flames don't scare me, their simply ignored.**

Kyouya and Hikaru exchanged mischevious looks. "Take her out to eat?" Kyouya asked. "Take her out to eat." Agreed Hikaru before the two caught up to their friend Yuki just as she reached the hotel. "Yuli-san, would you like to go out for a rice ball?" Kyouya asked as he pushed his glasses up, causing them to glaze over in the sun. "That sounds great! Oh, do you two need to change out of those costumes?" Yuki asked before tilting her head slightly and smiling abruptly. "I've got alot of guys clothes. I'm a bit of a tomboy." Explained Yuki.

After a few minutes, the trio made their way into Yuki's hotel room. There were horrid pink walls and a white carpet along with twin beds that had black covers and a brown suitcase with a multitude of clothes spilling out of it. Kyouya immediately picked out a white sweater and jeans.(A.N: Just imagine him in L from death note's clothes.) After oggling a few of Yuki's more provocative clothes, Hikaru found a pair of red cargo pants and a black T-shirt. "I'll go put these on in the bathroom while you change." Said Yuki as she held up a set of clothes. "Hai," said Hikaru as he and Kyouya watched Yuki slip into the bathroom before changing into their new clothes.

Yuki walked out of the bathroom almost immediately after both Hikaru and Kyouya changed. She was wearing a silky black halter top with a red rose printed on it and a pair of leather pants along with a pair of combat boots. "Well, it's not decent. But it'll do for now." Sighed Yuki. "Look's decent enough to me. My mom would probably love for you to do some modeling work for her." Complemented Hikaru as he wiped up some of his noseblood. "Come on then," said Yuki. She hadn't heard Hikaru's comment and was already standing just outside the door. "Well, on to the rice ball place!" Said Yuki before randomly running off again. "This is going to be a long week." Sighed Kyouya before speeding off after Yuki. "Hey, wait up you two!" Hikaru called to his two friends before running after them to catch up with them.

* * *

Yuki held Hikaru's hand while resting her head on Kyouya's shoulder and munching away on her rice ball while the trio walked through the park. "You know Yuki-san. You're a pretty provocative American. Aren't you afraid being this flirtatious with two guys is going to give a bad message about your country?" Kyouya asked as they walked. "Who says I'm flirting with either of you? I'm not boy crazy, this is just the way I act." Sighed Yuki before abruptly blinking and then widely grinning. "Still, it's weird how we ended up walking around like this." Admitted Hikaru, whom had just remembered the accident from five minutes ago.

_Kyouya was at a rice ball stand buying three original rice balls when all of a sudden, the man handed them over too quickly. Hikaru tried to catch his, but ended up grabbing Yuki's hand. In exchange, Yuki fell forward a bit and her head landed on Kyouya's shoulder. By some odd coincidence, each caught a rice ball in one of their free hands. The people around them clapped and Yuki just stayed in this odd position. "This is more comfortable. Hey, look it's a park!" She cried as she pointed to a big sign up ahead wih the words "Park" on it in big black letters._

Hikaru smiled as he looked down at Yuki's hand. He looked up in time to see a devious look on Kyouya's face. Apperantly, Kyouya had the same idea as Hikaru. That's when both of them knew, they both liked Yuki. "Hikaru, I have a boat that I'd like to go sailing on tommorow. Why don't you and Yuki tag along tommorow?" He asked before the sunlight hit his glasses and made them glaze over. "Sure, we could all meet up at my place tommorow and Yuki-san can borrow one of my mother's bathing suits from her new line." Explained Hikaru. "Is there ice cream involved?" Yuki asked curiously. "As much as you can eat." Kyouya reassured Yuki. "Count me in! I love ice cream!" She explained happily.

Both Kyouya and Hikaru grinned as they escorted Yuki back to her hotel room. "Well, bye then." Said Hikaru before messing up Yuki's hair and walking off towards his own home. "Have a good night," Kyouya said polightly before shaking Yuki's hand and then bowing. "Good night," She replied as she bowed to Kyouya. The host with a AB bloodtype took another good look at Yuki's outfit and then walked off towards his own home as well.

**Well, that's that! Read, review, and vote! Who should she end up with? Only the reviewers can decide! I hope whomever the reviewers are pulling for wins! Thus far, Hikaru's in the lead. Also, please give feedback on the writing style for this chapter. If enough find it more easily read. Then, I will continue it in this format.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School! If I did, there would be a second season and I'd force whichever fanfiction author wrote 'The Black Magic Club' to finish the story.**

Yuki gasped at she looked at Hikaru Hittachhins huge mamsion home. "I feel really out of place," sighed Yuki as she looked down at her olive green shorts and black T-

shirt. "Don't worry, we'll get you an awesome bathing suit," replied both Hikaru and his twin brother. Yuki just sighed tiredly as she remembered being woken up ten

minutes ago.

_"Yuki-chan! Get up!" Hikaru's voice called through the door. The girl simply ignored the boy's annoyed tone and tossed the pillow over her head. "Five more minutes!" She _

_bargained tiredly. "FIne, I'll just call Kyouya and tell him to give all that ice cream to Hunny!" Her friend threatened through the door. In a flash, Yuki was dressed and beside _

_Hikaru. "Let's get a move on!" She said hurriedly before running off towards what she thought was the direction of Hikaru's home. "Wait, Yuki, that's the wrong way!" Hikaru _

_called to his friend as he ran after her._

Hikaru laughed as he shared this story with his brother. "This is for the ice cream," Yuki sighed to herself before some random red headed immediately starting hugging

her. "Welcome to my little home, it's a bit small but it's cozy." Said the woman in between breaths. "Well, it's pretty big compared to the apartment my parents and I

share." Admitted Yuki. "Oh you poor street rat!" Said Mrs. Hittachin as she hugged Yuki closer. Something inside Yuki snapped as she pushed herself out of the grasp of

Hikaru's mother. "What did you call me?" She asked darkly as she looked directly into the older woman's eyes. Mrs. Hitachinn looked into Yuki's eyes with a frightened

expression in her own before blinking. "That's just the kind of way a model would show her emotions! Don't you think Hikaru, Kaoru? I've got just the bathing suits!"

Their mother said as her grin reappeared. "Hikaru, take Yuki to the bathing suit room at once!" His mother ordered before shoving him into Yuki. Both he and Yuki

sighed as they trugged towards the direction of a pecuilarly tall door with golden letters that, even from a far distance, spelled out 'bathing suit room'.

Kaoru looked at his mother and grinned. "What are you planning?" He asked mischeviously. "Oh, just giving your brother a little push in the right direction." His mother

sighed. "You remind me of someone," Kaoru admitted as he recalled the things Ranka would do for his daughter, Haruhi. "By the way Kaoru, when are you going to

bring a friend home?" Mrs. Hitachinn asked her still present son. "I"m not as forward with my feelings," Kaoru admitted as he and his mother watched Hikaru open the

door to the bathing sut room for Yuki. "Ah," said Mori as he walked up to Kaoru. Soon, the rest of the host club followed. "Why is everyone here?" Kaoru asked. "Tamaki

followed me here and called everyone else." Sighed Kyouya as he wrote something in his note book. The morning sun hit his glasses as he remembered what

happened about ten minutes ago.

_Kyouya walked towards Hikaru's mansion. Yuki had suggested that everyone walk there to avoid driving complications or anything along the lines of problem causing. "Smart _

_girl," Kyouya muttered to himself. Suddenly, a pale hand was on his shoulder. Kyouya slowly turned around and coldly stared into none other than Tamaki's eyes. "Why are you_

_ here?" Kyouya asked bluntly. "Don't you mean why are we here, Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked. "Tamaki-senpai, why are we here?" Haruhi asked as she stared disdainfully at her _

_white dress covering her also white cargo pants. "Well, Hikaru's mother called us. She wants us to work on a suprise while Kyouya and Hikaru are on their boat trip." Explained _

_Tamaki. "Oh, I wonder who's idea that was." Kyouya said sarcasticly, knowing it was most likely Ranka's._

After a while, Hikaru finally left the bathing suit room and walked up to the rest of the host club as well as his mother. "She's getting changed. She'll be out in a, woah!"

Exclaimed Hikaru as he caught sight of Yuki. She was wearing a black and white striped one piece and had extremely tight black shorts covering most of the bottom

half, while her long hair was pulled into pig tails that curved at the top and then fell straight down on either side of her head. "Hi Kyouya!' Yuki said before running up

to the dark prince and hugging him. "Takashi, is she allowed to do that?" Hunny whispered to Mori. "Ah," he simply answered. Kyouya blushed as he placed his own

arms around Yuki. "Hello Yuki-san," he greeted in a whisper before his arms retreated back to either side of his waist. "Well, let's go!" Said Yuki before running off

towards the direction of the beach. "Yuki-san! Do you intend to run every time we go somewhere?" Kyouya asked before he and Hikaru chased after their friend. "That

was a short meeting," sighed Haruhi as he watched the trio chase eachother down the street, smiling happily. "Kyouya isn't smirking?" She quietly asked herself.

Indeed, Kyouya had an almost loving toothy grin and a pale pink blush tinted onto his cheeks, while his glasses were nearer to the ridge of his nose than usual. "The

small things in life, are often what we hope others will notice," Kaoru explained as he put his hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "Hai," said Haruhi before turning around and

smiling at Kaoru. "You've changed a bit too. Is there someone on your mind?" Haruhi asked as he pointed to the usually mischevious eyes of her friend. "Your eyes I

mean, they seem so clouded lately." Haruhi admitted. "It's nothing," Kaoru exclaimed shyly.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry about the paragraphs being like this, I stil need more feedback on which kind of way is better for the story. Thankyou everyone who reviewed, favorited, or put this story on alert! Thus far, Kyouya is in the lead! Remember, the reviewers vote for whom Yuki ends up with. I hope both the Hikaru and Kyouya voters where pleasantly intrigued by this chapter. As far as Kyouya smiling, I randomly thought of the idea in the midst of thinking about when Tamaki is hiding with Haruhi and the two are smiling.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Everyone in the world would know if i did. This chapter might be a bit short. I know it's been a while for those of you whom actually read my stories. I dedicate my determination to actually finish this story to all of you. Please remember to vote whether Yuki should end up with Hikaru or Kyouya.**

* * *

Yuki breathed in the salty air that somehow whipped it's way up onto the dock of the boat. "Would you like a drink?" Yuki turned around to see Kyouya holding two bottles of water. "No thanks," she admitted before turning her attention back to the ocean. "Hikaru will join us in a minute. He needed to use the bathroom on the second floor." The raven haired host explained as he placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder. He blushed and quickly removed his hand when he realized his actions. "Ahem," Hikaru said to his two friends as he approached. He mumbledsomething about being as bad as Tono before smiling up at Yuki. "Let's go swimming!" He suggested quickly after he caught Kyouya's death glare. Both Kyouya and Hikaru where now in their swimming trunks. Kyouya's trunks were a simple olive green while Hikaru's where flaring red with blue stripes going down the sides.

The trio all sighed in unision. "Kyouya wanted to eat lunch first and I really wanted another rice ball before they spoiled." Yuki explained her sudden dissapointment. Instead of letting everyone know, Hikaru immediately hugged Yuki. "Awe, you're downcast expression is just adorable!" He said while rubbing his cheek all over her face and squeezing her more with his death grip hug. "Now who's worse than tono? Oh well, I'll have the chef whip up some more rice balls. Enjoy your swim." He sighed in mock-uncaring. Before he left, he turned around long enough to pierce Hikaru's eyes with his own; Hikaru just smiled defiantly at the shadow king. "Well then, even the shadow king get's jealous?" Hikaru asked himself while subtly itching the unruly spikes in his hair. "Let's go swimming already!" Yuki said impatiently before grabbing onto Hikaru's hand and pulled/dragged Hikaru towards the pool that was also part of the cruise boat. Hikaru blushed at Yuki's touch. Before he knew what he was doing, he spun Yuki around and into his arms. "Uhm, don't run as fast. You'll trip and hurt yourself." He said as he averted his gaze. "You have pretty eyes," Yuki admitted absent-mindedly. Hikaru noticed her immediate change and quickly released her from his grip.

The usually mischevious host watched as Yuki stared into his eyes. "Is something wrong?" He asked. The only answer was a tilt of her head. "I'm fine," she said before quickly smiling and running to the pool; this time not dragging Hikaru. "I wish she wouldn't facade her feelings like that. Happiness isn't the only emotion in the world." Said an icy voice. "You're just jealous because she likes me more than you!" Hikaru teased, the voice, Kyouya. The accliamed shadow king's glasses glazed over as he stared threateningly at his friend. "What merit could I possibly get from Yuki-san?!" Kyouya shouted to his friend. Both of them quickly began to throw punches at eachother. Although, it looked more like patting. It was a mock-fight; both Kyouya and Hikaru where grinning. Kyouya, the shadow king himself, was laughing.

Playfighting over Yuki's affection is something they continued to do through the day. Actually, Kyouya and Hikaru had become better friends through sharing time with Yuki. At least, that's what Hikaru thought as he watched the raven-haired host and the american splash water at eachother in the pool; Hikaru had gotten out to check on the lunch. "The chef says he's ready to receive you two in the dining room." He said slyly. "Don't you mean all of us?" Yuki asked. "Nah, I'm going to check out the captain's deck. You two enjoy the rice balls!" He said strategeticly. As he expected, Yuki was out of the pool and running to wherever she thought the dining room was.

Kyouya looked over at his friend suspiciously. "What's your real reason?" He asked the only twin on board. "If she can open up to anyone. It should be to the one who can't open his heart to anyone." Sighed Hikaru in defeat. "Are you sure? She seemed much more interested in you earlier." Kyouya reminded Hikaru. "No, she was scared. I don't exactly think it was love she was worried about. What she needs is a friend right now and I can't connect with her feelings. I've never been scared of something that wasn't physically in front of me. Unlike you, I show my fears and all of my emotions." Admitted Hikaru. "Are you saying neither of us should ask Yuki?" Kyouya asked; he had been thinking of what his mother and Kyouya's father had discussed during a meeting at the Hitachinn residence last night. "Not for a while. At least, not yet. I don't want something our parent's ordered us to do to seperate our friendship with eachother or her." Admitted Hikaru. "You know. you're starting to sound alot like your brother." Sighed Kyouya before he started towards the dining room as well.

* * *

**A:N: MUAHAHA! This chapter was a bit longer than I expected. Well, next chapter will be coming up soon! But first, remember to cast your votes! Thus far, Hikaru is in the lead. Kyouya fans in a close second by only two less votes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A:N: Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad that I still have as many readers dedicated to this story as I did when I started it several months ago. Still, you're not reading this to hear me chat...it's to find out whom will end up with Yuki! Now, remember to post your votes for either Hikaru or Kyouya after your finished reading this chapter! Also, I don't own Ouran Highschool Host club.**

* * *

The shadow king wiped his glasses and gently placed them back over his eyes. "Shall we eat?" He asked his charge as his glasses shined out

his inner thoughts; the kind he wouldn't tell anyone out loud. "Hai, let's eat!" Yuki said both happily and absent-mindedly. Before Kyouya could

even pull out a chair for the overly hyper girl, she was sitting in it and eating rice balls like it was a race. "Slow down Yuki-san! Shouldn't you

save room for dessert?" He tried to bribe. "I thought the rice balls were dessert." Yuki admitted innocently. Kyouya inwardly agreed with

Hikaru; she was cute when she blushed. "Alright then," Kyouya smiled and sighed in defeat. "Just remember that the waiter has prepared you

a chocolate comet when you're done."Kyouya said to attempt a conversation. "What's a chocolate comet?" She asked curiously. "Erm, you

know, I've never had one either." Admitted Kyouya. "You see, it's not exactly healthy and I'm not a sweets eating kind of person." He

explained. "Then Kyouya-kun should order him one!" Yuki said matter of factly. "Very well then," he said strategeticly; he had planned for her to

respond this way.

At the wave of his hand, a nearby cook quickly walked towards the two and deeply bowed to the Ootori. "Please tell the chef to make an extra

chocolate comet. I'd like to try it for the first time as well." He ordered the cook. "Hai," the cook said before exiting the room. "You know, I like

that robe on you." He complimented Yuki; he was still trying to hide his blush from being called Kyouya-kun. Indeed, Yuki was wearing a fluffy

black monogram with Kyouya's initials embroidered near the chest area. This was another thing Kyoua had a hard time avoiding his gaze from.

"At any rate, is something troubling you?" He asked now that they were alone. "Like what?" Yuki said after finishing off her last rice ball.

Without a word, Kyouya stood from his seat and leaned his hands onto the table. "Tell me whats wrong!" He commanded. In that moment,

Yuki's face became defiant. "What are you talking about? I'm fine!" She angrily tried to assure him. "Bull, there's something wrong and you're

going to tell me!" He commanded yet again. "I got a call from your father before we got on the boat. He's threatened to make my family go

bankrupt." Admitted Yuki. "Unless you say yes." Sighed Kyouya. "I might be slow at a few things but I'm not dumb or scared enough to say yes

to a question no one has even asked yet." Yuki admitted angrily. "What merit could your father possibly get from me saying yes to any question

his son had to ask? Not only that, but a few minutes later, Hikaru's mother also called me. She had no threats but wanted to know if I had said

yes to Hikaru yet. Tell me, what question could possibly cause this much of a problem?" Yuki zealously asked/admitted to Kyouya; though she

had her suspicions.

Kyouya quickly said the first thing that came to his mind. "We wanted you to move to Japan. Things with your family have already been

discussed. If you wish to stay, you will be enrolled into Ouran High School Host club this monday!" Kyouya said in a very uncharacteristic, only

lie he could think of, tone. "No," answered Yuki. "W-why?" Kyouya asked. He was obviously hurt by her sudden answer. "I won't agree to live

with anyone whom threatens my family." She said defiantly. "You don't have a choice! My father has already sent them enough money to move

to poland and start a resturaunt like they wanted! You'll just return to an empty house!" Yelled Kyouya. "My-my...family....left...without

me?"Yuki asked herself; it was her turn to feel hurt.

Just then, Hikaru walked in from checking out the captain's deck/ease-dropping and explained the boat had been readied for them to exit.

Before he could even shut the door, Yuki was in his arms crying. "I want to go home!" She weeped into his chest. "Kyouya, you jerk!" Hikaru

shouted at Kyouya. "It was my family's idea, not mine." He muttered under his breath before darkly staring at the duo. "We're going home," he

said; gently placing his hand on Yuki's shoulder. "What home is there to go to?!" She said before letting go of Hikaru and running out of the

room. "Yuki, wait!" Hikaru called to his friend. "Let her go Hikaru. She's got to come to terms with this on her own." He whispered to his friend.

Hikaru turned to face Kyouya and pierced Kyouya's gaze with one of his very own. "If we don't go after her now then we'll never get her back.

Screw her hand, I'm happy she was ever even my friend! What's wrong with you Kyouya? Can't you see she isn't for sale? I'm going to find her

and no matter what threats your family make...I won't give her up to you if she doesn't want to go!" Hikaru shouted to his friend. "You love

her," Kyouya laughed honestly and happily. "I do to," he admitted in a more sad manner than his laugh. "What my family did is something I'm

not affiliated with and am willing to go against as well." He explained. "Let's just get Yuki back," Hikaru sighed after he calmed down. "Right,"

the shadow king agreed; glasses pushed up and all.

* * *

**Eeep! The plot has finally started to unfold! What will Yuki do now that Japan is her new home? Will she fall for the ever understanding Hikaru or will she look past Kyouya's family and go for the raven-haired shadow king? Only your votes supply the answer! Thus far, Hikaru and Kyouya are in an epic closer with Kyouya ahead by one! Hurry and get your votes in for the last tali and the final chapter of Progamer 12!**


End file.
